poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Case Closed: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper
Pooh's Adventuers of Case Closed: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper is the 1st of the Winnie the Pooh/Case Closed crossover films by KitaroShinX. It appeared on YouTube on January 2010. A new remake version made by N/A will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Richard Moore, Conan Edogawa and Rachel Moore attend the scene of a murder. The victim, Dr. Cornhouser, had been drinking alcohol and using his computer when he was struck from behind with a bronze statue. However, Inspector Meguire doesn't understand what seems to be the victim's dying message: the letters JUN typed onto the computer. After Moore goes through another of his poorly thought-out deductions, Conan goes through the usual routine of putting Richard to sleep and using his bowtie voice-changer to solve the case. The murderer turns out to be Manami Goodspeed, the maid, after Conan reasons out that the victim typed JUN onto the computer, thinking that he was actually typing in Japanese. The letters correspond to make the maid's name. Also, when the maid walked into the room to commit the murder, she took off her slippers so she wouldn't make any noise. She didn't notice that she had accidentally stepped in some blood, which stained her socks. The maid admitted she committed the crime and was after revenge of her husband who died after Dr. Cornhouser performed surgery on him while drunk. Some time later, Conan sorts mail at Dr. Agasa's home and laments the lack of progress in exposing the men in black who shrunk him. Agasa tries to sympathize with his friend while also showing off his newest creation: a replica of an insect, which he hopes to make millions off of. Conan finds a letter addressed specifically to Jimmy from a famous architect named Leo Joel who invites Jimmy to a garden party. Of course, in his present condition, Jimmy can't go, so he contacts Rachel as Jimmy by using his voice-changing bowtie and asks her to go in his place. Rachel agrees, on the condition that Jimmy goes to a movie with her on Saturday. Conan heads home wondering why Rachel was so insistent about the date and runs into Inspector Meguire and is introduced to Inspector Santos. Back home, Rachel tells her father of her movie-date on Saturday, May 4th - the day before Jimmy's birthday. She wishes to the see the movie The Legend of the Red String, which is about two lovers connected by a red string of destiny. She also plans to surprise Jimmy with a red polo shirt after he expressed his preference of the color over blue. Coincidentally, red is also the lucky color for the month of June. Conan has forgotten about the birthday and begin to formulate an escape plan. Rachel then brings up the garden party, which her father reluctantly agrees to go to. On the day of the party, the gang heads out to Leo Joel's residence, built so both sides are completely symmetric. Leo, the host, is initially disappointed that Jimmy couldn't go to the party but feels that Richard will be a fitting guest of honor. In the midst of many famous people, Leo goes on a rant on how young architects should be held responsible for their art, because the newer architects just aren't participating up to par. He then holds a small contest involving the profiles of three different men and asks his guests to find out the one similarity between them. Conan solves the puzzle, much to Richard's dismay, and Rachel and he are granted a small tour of the man's gallery, where portraits of his previous architectural works are displayed. Rachel and Conan are amazed by the man's prestigious works. Conan notices that one of the houses displayed is the Cornhouser Manor. Leo informs Conan and Rachel that all the works on the wall they were looking at were built in his 30s. The architect asks Rachel whether she and Jimmy were close, which Rachel agrees with. She tells Professor Joel about the date and the red shirt she got him. On the morning of April 4th, Conan, at Dr. Agasa's house, contemplates his plan to elude Rachel. On TV, a news bulletin mentions the robbery of a cache of explosives the previous night and the burning of the Cornhouser Manor, among other recent arsons. Suddenly, the phone rings, and the voice-disguised caller requests Jimmy personally. Conan learns that bombs will go off in different areas unless Jimmy agrees to play a game. He accepts, and the mysterious caller tells him to go to a certain park, where he'll be shown something interesting. Upon arriving, Conan finds the Junior Detective League (Amy Yeager, Mitch Tennison, and George Kaminski) playing with a toy airplane, which was given to them by a stranger. Conan realizes that plane has a bomb and tries to take the controls from the kids but breaks them in the ensuing confusion. Using the controller as a projectile, Conan kicks it at the plane, which blows up in a fiery explosion. Conan is called up once more by the bomber, who demands to know where Jimmy is. Conan realizes that the caller can see him from the top of a nearby building. Trying to not blow his cover, Conan says he will take Jimmy's place and is clued into the next bomb's whereabouts. He's told that another bomb under an old tree near Beika Station will explode at precisely one o'clock. Conan arrives at the destination using his solar-powered skateboard, but cannot find the bomb. After entering a restaurant to get a better view of the area, he spies an elderly woman finding a kitten in a cat carrier under a bench, and realizes that's where the bomb is. The old lady takes a cab back home, but Conan uses a few shortcuts to catch up and pick up the explosive-laden carrier. As he pedals his way through traffic, he notices that the timer mysteriously stopped in front of a park but starts again moments later. With few seconds to spare, he manages to launch the bike towards the river, but the bomb blows up just shy of it, sending Conan into a tree and knocking him out. Conan awakes in the hospital; the kids and Inspector Meguire comment on his bravery. Meguire asks how Conan was drawn into the madman's bombing and is told that Jimmy was contacted but thought Conan could handle it. Richard is frustrated by Jimmy's ignorant behavior but calms down when he and Meguire focus on determining the bomber's motive. They realize that the explosives on the plane and in the carrier were the same as the explosives stolen last night. Both Meguire and Santos think that the culprit may have some sort of grudge against Jimmy Kudo, but Santos says that everyone Kudo's caught is currently still in jail. The Junior Detective League give Conan a picture they drew of the stranger who gave them the rigged plane, but Conan doesn't have any idea of who it may be. Amy says that she noticed a sweet smell around the stranger but couldn't really identify it. Dr Agasa then asks which of Jimmy's cases had produced the most attention in the media. A flashback reveals that Jimmy once revealed a man running for the position of Councilman was involved in the vehicular death of a woman, and his son was willing to take the blame. Meguire tells Santos to look into the case and find any possible connections. Meanwhile, the bomber contacts Conan, and Richard decides to take up the job. The bomber states that he has placed five bombs on the City Loop Line and that after four o'clock, if the trains go under 60 kph, then they will blow up. However, if the bombs are not found and disarmed by sunset, they will also blow up. The bomber only reveals that "they are not too hard to find if you know where to look." After a frantic search for the bombs on the trains proved fruitless, Conan figures the bombs are on the tracks themselves and that if the trains move too slowly, the solar sensors on the bombs would trigger, detonating the bombs. The bomb squads are able to sniff out the bombs, and Conan comes to the conclusion that the architect is involved in the bombings, since most of the bombs and arson incidents are located at or near works by Professor Joel. Meguire, Santos, Richard and Conan confront the man, who pleads innocence. Santos reveals some questionable evidence of the man's past concerning his parents. However, Conan smells a sweet smell around the architect, which sparks Conan to investigate the gallery, but not before doing some snooping in the man's study. Conan finds a diorama of a beautiful city-plan and notices the perfect symmetry. Conan then recalls that all of Joel's previous works are asymmetrical and how he also admitted disdain for such style. He calls Meguire using his bowtie set to Jimmy's voice and, claiming to have solved the case, requests that everyone meet in the gallery. It is there that Conan, with Jimmy's voice, reveals Professor Leo Joel as the bomber and that it was an elaborate plan to destroy his 'inferior' works and create a perfect new structure. The alarmed Joel threatens to destroy his own home with a lighter-shaped detonator, but Conan reveals that he had removed the batteries beforehand. After Santos makes the arrest, the Architect reveals his biggest bombing yet: the tower (Beika City Building) he built and the location of Rachel's date with Jimmy. Richard is furious as he remembers Rachel to be at that very place for the movie. As Conan runs off to the building, Professor Joel tells him to inform Jimmy that he has provided him three extra minutes and to use them wisely. As Rachel receives a call from Conan warning her about the explosives, bombs go off and seal the entrances and exits, trapping Rachel and others inside. Conan makes his way through the collapsing building, but find himself blocked from Rachel due to a warped door. Using his tie and cell phone he calls Rachel to confirm she is okay and asks her to look for anything strange. Rachel find a large shopping back with a large device with a timer on it, which happens to be the bomb. Initially too scared, Rachel is convinced by Jimmy to follow his instructions to disarm the bomb. Jimmy tells Rachel to use a pair of scissors to cut the wires he tells her to cut to disarm the bomb, because the rescue crew won't get there fast enough. Jimmy carefully guides Rachel through the entire bomb, but finds that the Architect had made two extra wires, one red, one blue. Jimmy has no idea which wire to cut, but he knows that one of them is booby-trapped. He also realizes that the timer is set to go off three minutes after midnight, and when the Architect had said that he had made three minutes just for him, he meant for Jimmy to enjoy his last birthday. Jimmy tells Rachel to cut either one since if the bomb explodes, he is resigned to death because he would at least die with Rachel. Rachel, however, is undecided, and waits until the last few minutes. Just then, the rescue team arrives and finds Conan, and they carry him away just as Jimmy realizes that the Architect knew that Rachel's favorite color was red, so he would have booby-trapped the red wire.Rachel makes a desperate decision and cuts a wire. The timer stops, and it turns out she had cut the blue wire. With the bomber defeated, Richard joyfully cries over the safe rescue of his daughter. Rachel searches for Jimmy, but only finds Conan, who says Jimmy has once more escaped confrontation with her. Conan asks why Rachel cut the blue wire. Rachel says she didn't cut the red wire because it represents the red string of fate between herself and Jimmy. Rachel is upset, but glad that Jimmy had at least been with her during the bomb scare. Trivia *Shintaro Kamiya (KitaroShinX's character) originally appeared in KitaroShinX's original version of this film, but he will be omitted from the upcoming remake version of this film because he has not been seen on Youtube since KitaroShinX retired. *Both Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and Case Closed: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper were released in 1997. Category:Censored films Category:Mystery films Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Remakes Category:SuperKitaroShinX